Halo The Reach Spartans
by sleep walker38
Summary: After Noble team was killed and the rest of the humans fled, Reach was over run by covenant. But what if a new team was gathered to save what seems like a already dead planet. Will they succeed? Or will they end up like Noble team?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you guys like it. I'll be updating soon.**

* * *

The Reach Spartans. Prologue:The story you heard. The story you never heard. On the planet named Reach, a once beautiful home to millions of people and animals. But the glory of the planet had been taken when a alien species bent on destroying the human race invaded. A team of six Spartan's had tried to save the planet, though they fought many battles and saved thousands of lives, it was not enough. Each one was killed, expect for one. Their sniper, Jun. But this story is not about him. After all the remaining humans fled to escape. The covenant was left to do was they wished. Now a new team must rise up to save what might already be a dead planet. Now near the entrance to Boneyard lays an unconscious Spartan. For he maybe our last hope of saving reach.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter. I'm still new to writing so I'll try and try to make the next chapter better.**

* * *

The Reach Spartan's. Chapter 1:mission start. Our story begins at  
Boneyard, where a lone Spartan named Keith has been unconscious for  
fourteen hours. He went under when several elites threw sticky  
grenades on to him. He was almost killed if it had not been for his  
armor lock down and his self healing unit. He was badly hurt, but he  
would life. The fight had only been several hours ago.  
(flashback to nineteen hours ago) Keith  
watched in dismay as everyone was being slain right in front of his  
eyes. Some of them were his friends. But he was already fighting for his life without having to worry  
about the others. An Elite general had him pinned to the ground. He  
was holding the Elites energy-sword from going though his chest, while  
the Elite kept his D.M.R held firmly on the ground. He had to do something  
fast, each second the sword came closer. He struggled to get his gun up, but each time he did the sword got closer to him With a final act he was able to get his  
leg free and kicked his enemy off, he rolled back onto his feet. Then aimed at its head. The Elite went  
down with one shot. He gazed around to see the marines being picked  
off one by one. But he could not save all of them, and Six and Emile  
got further with every passing second. Keith could not worry about them, he had to escape. He jumped from the cliff on  
to an Elite, plunging his knife into its head . But it did not go unnoticed. Several  
other covenant opened fire on him. "Damn it." He screamed while taking  
cover. He reloaded his gun, then fired back, taking out a couple of  
Grunts, Skirmishes, and Elites. But then another Elite was able to sneak  
behind him and grab the back of his helmet, it punched him across the face then pinned him on the wall.  
Keith whacked him across the face with his gun sending the Elite flying  
back, screaming in pain. Keith switched his weapon to the gravity hammer. With one swing  
he sent the Elite off off the cliff and down to his death. The ones he  
had not dealt with were either killed by the marines, or retreated.  
Keith took one step before falling to the ground. He struggled to  
feet, only to fall to the ground again, he needed rest, but he was out in the open. Three Marines came over to  
help the injured solder. One of them asked. "Sir, are you OK?" Keith  
answered him quickly. "Fine. Just give me a moment to let my shield  
recharge." Keith opened up a tool placed in his ARM and began to work.  
The same Marine backed away then explained who Keith was. "That's no  
Spartan. That's that ki- a shot was fired at the Marines head killing  
him before he could finish his sentence. Soon shots were being fired  
from the first ship on Boneyard. Keith threw down a Bubble shield,  
then went back to hacking into his armor. One Marine said. "What are  
you doing? Stop messing with that thing and get ready to open fire."  
Keith replied. "I need you guys to cover me. I need to get to noble  
six and Emile. It's important that I do." The other Marine spoke up  
sounding angry while reloading. "So your going to leave us to die  
while you escape?" Keith gave the Marine a angry stare. "No, just  
start firing long enough for me to hack my speed, one I do I'll send  
several plasma grenades at them, they're going to be to busy dieing or  
dodging them to notice you. Then you guys can get away." Both marines  
looked unsure. But the nodded their heads anyway. "The shield won't  
last much longer. Hold their fire until I'm finished, then get out of  
here. Don't stop for anything. Get ready." Keith held his hand up and  
began the count down. "Five. Four. Three. Two. ONE. GO." The Marines  
counter-fired. Keith worked as fast as he could. Time was something he did not have. He heard someone yelling in pain. One of the Marines  
went down holding his leg. The Marine screamed "HURRY UP." Keith put  
the tool down and ran full speed away while the two Marines took  
cover. Keith shot about ten sticky's at the attackers. Keith had almost  
reached the next area, but Elites appeared out if nowhere, all with  
plasma launchers and energy swords. Keith looked back to see the  
marines slowly making an escape. But he needed to buy them some time. He was out numbered, but he would not leave them to die.  
He pulled out his hammer. Each of the Elites moved in closer. They  
were staring him down, waiting for him to make a move" ALRIGHT YOU BASTARDS." He screamed. "TIME TO DIE." Keith charged in. The Elites  
did was well. Two gold Elites slashed at Keith, but he ducked down,  
seconds before it could reach his head. He regained his footing then  
swung at the Elites, knocking them into the stairs. Another one  
slashed its sword into Keith forcing him to jump back. Keith looked to  
see another firing its plasma launcher. Another Elite went after  
Keith. Keith grabbed its hand, then kicked its elbow, making a loud  
snap. Then he grabbed its neck and flung him in front of him, catching  
all of the Granada's, Keith kicked him at the launcher, sending up a  
shower of blood. Keith wiped the blood from his mask, then grabbed the energy sword. The other energy  
sword Elites ran in. But they stopped cold. Keith had disappeared.  
They looked around slowly, trying to re spot Keith, he was nowhere to  
be seen, and the Elites were just about to leave. But then Keith reappeared behind them, slamming his hammer  
killing five of them and injuring several other elites. _This was easier then I thought._ The rest of  
them were down giving him the chance to finish them off. He put away  
his hammer and walked over to an elite trying to crawl away. _Oh no you don't._ He leaned  
down and griped its neck. Making it unable to breath. He shoved the  
elites face into the ground and rubbed it in the dirt. He gripped the sword in his other hand tighter .  
Then he thrust the sword though its back, but he made sure it had not  
been quick. He wanted to make it suffer. He pulled the sword back out when it had stopped struggling, then  
he walked over to the next one. He grabbed its neck and lifted it up  
and held up the sword. _This ones for my brother_. He lifted it up and  
swung. But the sword was shot out of his hands, he dropped the Elite  
and went for his hand. If it had not been for his shield the shot would  
have blown his hand off. The Elite kicked his legs out send Keith stumbling to the ground, then it quickly  
kicked him in the stomach. Keith coughed up blood, then elite grabbed  
his foot and threw him to the other wall. Keith shouted when he collide with the wall. He took out his D.M.R but  
he was shot in his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and tried to stop  
the bleeding. His shield's were down and he was badly injured. The next  
thing he knew he was surrounded. He took out his hammer to help keep  
himself balanced. An Elite with black and red armor began to walk to him. He swung the hammer,  
but the elite simply put up his ARM and blocked the attack. The elite  
grabbed the hammer then kicked his chest. Keith spit put more blood.  
It threw his hammer to the ground then grabbed his chest. The elite  
removed Keith's helmet, then shoved him into the wall. There was a very  
loud noise, like the sound of a jet, then he figured out that the  
Pillar Of Autumn had taken flight. He was to late, he had been left  
behind. The elite grabbed his neck, forcing Keith to struggle for air. The elite  
began to speak. "where are the humans heading, Demon." Keith looked him into  
the eye, and spit blood. The Elite was not happy. He punched Keith  
again, braking a couple of his ribs. Keith screamed in agony. The  
Elite asked again. "where are they going?" Keith looked back up. "I  
have a question for you. How the hell are you guys born if their are  
only guy Elites." The Elite punched his jaw, almost braking it. Keith  
continued. "I mean do you guys just breed with each other." The Elite  
kneed him in the stomach. Keith fell to the ground, just barley  
keeping himself up. He looked back up. He had official pissed this  
Elite off. The Elite continued attacking the already injured Keith. It kicked him in the face, then grabbed his neck, slamming him into the wall, then punching him in the face. Keith was unable to hold  
himself up anymore. The Elite turned around and walked away. Keith  
then took his knives out and tossed it. An elite near him screamed  
"MASTER, LOOK OUT!" Then he jumped into it. Taking the hit. The leader  
turned around catching the body before it hit the ground. He looked to  
Keith then screamed in rage. The elites all at once threw their plasma  
Granada's. Keith grabbed his helmet and screamed. "ARMOR LOCK DOWN."  
Just before the Granada's hit him, creating a huge explosion. Keith fell  
to the ground. The last thing he saw was the Elites laughing, then  
bullets being fired at them. They turned and opened fire. Then his vision went black, and he fell  
unconscious. (flash-back over) Keith's armor was ending its lock down,  
he could see once again, but could not move. _Crap. Armor still in lock_  
_down. What am I going to do? The ship took off and now I'm stuck here_  
_with the damn covenant. I need to get off this planet. My chance of_  
_surviving get lower each second I stay in the god damn armor lock._  
Keith felt his body relax and he was able to move. He got to his feet,  
making his way to his weapons. His D.M.R had been destroyed, but his  
gravity hammer was still intact, he located the Elite with his knife,  
then put it back into his holder. He placed the gravity hammer on his  
back and picked up two of the plasma rifles that the dead elites had  
dropped. He made his way though the tunnel, it only took him a few  
minutes to reach the base. He entered the base. (the place next to the  
Spartan tank spawn on invasion) he walked over to the right doorway,  
he rolled into to doorway, no enemies. He looked down below, then  
quickly ran back out. Most of the Elites that had attacked him laid  
there dead. He then saw movement outside. He activated his invisibility,  
and followed. He saw something go up the staircase, and we went after  
it. He came to a doorway, and a shadow was hanging out it. He peeked  
around and saw red and black armor. The same colour as the leader  
Elite that had defeated him. He stood waiting. He had the element of surprise. Taking a deep  
breath. Then he launched into battle.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reach Spartans. Chapter two.

* * *

Keith jumped on to the back of what he thought was an Elite. But after he jumped on, something said. "Hey, what the hell, get off of me!" Keith quickly jumped off. This was not the voice of an Elite, it was a Spartan. The spartan he had attacked jumped back, then drew his gun, the spartan started to fire. Keith jumped back behind the wall, he had only taken a couple of bullets. Keith could hear the Spartans foot steps slowly make his way to the door way. Keith opened up the tool installed on his arm, then cloaked himself. The spartan he had attacked stepped though. He looked around trying to find Keith. Keith prayed that he would just walk away. The spartan crouched down then started to move away, Keith let out a deep breath, then took the chance to attack. He rushed in then slammed his hammer down at the Spartan. But he must have known, he jumped out of harms way, then opening fire. Keith launched down a shield. He took out his plasma guns, readying himself. The shield went down, then Keith returned fire. several shots hit the other spartan, he screamed from the burn, then Keith jumped in and kicked the Spartans face, forcing it back. Keith grabbed the Spartans leg, then threw it out the door. The spartan rolled out and layed on the ground unmoving. It showed no signs of getting back up. Keith slowly made his way towards the unmoving body. He stretched out his foot, checking to make sure it was still alive. The spartan grabbed Keith foot and yanked him down, forcing him onto his back. The spartan placed its foot on Keith and pointed its gun at Keith's head. "Who the hell are you?" Keith answered. "Names Keith. You?" "My names Derrick. Why did you attack me?" "Yeah, sorry about that, thought you were someone else." "Well, were you the one one that killed those Elites?" "Sorry not me. I thought you did." "Nope, now if you don't mind leaving this place, this is a restricted U.N.S.C base." Keith was angered at this his words. Keith replied "Sure, sure. Theirs just one problem." Keith kicked Derricks legs out and grabbed the falling D.M.R. as Derrick landed hard on his back. "No one tells me what to do." Derrick struggled to get back up. Keith let out a laugh. "Don't bother, I can increase my strength, theirs about half a ton of presser on your chest, that's about all a Spartan can take. If you continue to struggle I'll add even more, crushing your rips." Derrick looked up to Keith, then stopped struggling." Keith threw the D.M.R up, switching it around, then slammed Derrick's head with the handle, knocking him out easily. Keith placed his hands in the middle of the gun, then snapped it in half. Keith laughed then walked away. Taking down a Spartan had been enough to take his mind off of being stuck on this hell-hole. But he had to get off this planet. Keith walked back into the base and began to work on the computer. "Need a signal. Hello, hello. Is anyone there. This is Keith Sinbad, if anyone is their, please come on." Keith's hope was destroyed, no one replied. "DAMN IT." He screamed. Either he could not get a signal out, or no one was left alive. Keith fell to the ground. He had no idea if he would ever make it out alive.

* * *

**Yeah I know its not very good, but I'm still new to this. I should have a new one out by next week**.


End file.
